The present invention relates to oral care systems, and particularly to an oral care implement suitable for use with infants or toddlers.
Oral care implements such as toothbrushes are susceptible to bacterial contamination resulting from normal use and handling. Bacterial accumulations may be especially prevalent on the head portion of the toothbrush, particularly within the tooth cleaning elements such as bristles and/or elastomeric cleaning elements. The bacteria can contribute to tooth decay and gum disease. Bacterial contamination of the toothbrush head which poses a general health risk is also a concern considering the head is placed in the oral cavity. Such contamination may be transferred from various hard surfaces on which the toothbrush might be placed or accidentally dropped. It is desirable therefore to minimize bacterial contamination from various environmental sources.
It is further desirable to construct a toothbrush for use with babies (infants or toddlers) that is soft and pliable to prevent injury, and yet still be configured to prevent over-insertion into the oral cavity which could pose a potential choking hazard.